An electronic device may be configured to electronically couple to a further electronic device. For example, a desktop computer may be electronically coupled to a monitor. In view of the necessity of the monitor for operation of the applications executed on the desktop computer, ends of a monitor cable include locking screws to provide a semi-permanent coupling between the desktop computer and the monitor cable as well as the monitor and the monitor cable. Therefore, an extreme amount of force may be required to inadvertently remove the end of the monitor cable from a port of the electronic devices. However, an electronic device may also be configured to couple to other electronic devices. For example, a mobile unit may be electronically coupled to the desktop computer for data to be synchronized. However, in view of the mobile unit being utilized in a mobile manner, ends of a connecting cable utilize a relatively weaker coupling such as spring based connectors. When an inadvertent force is applied to the connecting cable, the mobile unit may be inadvertently decoupled from the desktop computer. That is, the electronic device may no longer be coupled to the further electronic device.
There are a variety of reasons in which secured locking features are not utilized on the connecting ends of a connecting cable. In particular, when relating to connecting a mobile unit to an electronic device or when relating to a temporary connection, locking features are conventionally not provided on the ends of the connecting cable. For example, in a vehicle mounted computer, external devices may be electronically coupled thereto using various different input/output connectors (e.g., USB, audio jack, Ethernet, etc.). Again, with no locking features, the ends of the cable may easily be pulled out of the ports which is disruptive and substantially reduces productivity. A separate physical component may be used to retain the ends of the cable in the electronic devices to maintain the electronic coupling. However, these components conventionally are difficult to install, difficult to remove, and not easy for service (e.g., tie wraps). Other components only provide a compressive force laterally along the cable that is received in the component usually relying solely on friction such that any other inadvertent force still results in the cable being disconnected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cable retention mechanism that prevents ends of a cable that electronically couples two electronic devices from being removed from ports of the devices by any inadvertent force that would cause the end of the cable from being removed from the ports.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.